Big Brother Red Lion 4
, also known as Big Brother Red Lion 4: Game of Tricks, is the fourth and final season of Big Brother Red Lion. After 82 days, Marquise DeVelde was crowned the winner over Elektra Leiphart with a 4-3 vote from the Jury, in a controversial finale. Background Development The season was ordered by Production at the very last moment. BBRL was said to be finished after Season 3. Carson Capik describes this season as being the "first of a new chapter," and he aims to make BBRL go down even further in the history of Red Lion with this season, after an unremarkably amazing and seemingly unbeatable Season 3. Casting Most of the new players were recruits, and most of the veterans were asking to play. The cast consists of half veterans and half new players, making it the first BBRL season of this type. Casting wrapped the week before the premiere. Schedule This season follows the same schedule as BBRL3, however the entire game is now played at the lunch table rather than outside, due to being at the senior high. The schedule is: Monday: HOH Competition, Nominations | Tuesday: Power of Veto Competition, Meeting | Thursday: Eviction (begin HOH comp if it is a long one) Twists * Circus Pranks: Because of the season's circus theme, most twists of the season would come in the form of BB Pranks. ** Late Entry Houseguest: At the end of the first week, the remaining houseguests were notified that one more player would be entering the game, either another veteran or another new houseguest. The 13 players voted between them, not knowing who either option was, for who they wanted to see join the game starting in Week 2. *** Immunity Challenge: The player who entered would be immune for their first week in the house, however they could earn another week of immunity if they successfully created 3 Final 2 deals within 72 hours of entry. ** Wacky Week: '''Week 6 was played entirely backwards to prank the houseguests - beginning with the Power of Veto competition, which gave its holder immunity and the ability to save any other houseguest, then the Nominations, which were decided by the house as a whole, and finally ending the week with the Head of Household, who had the '''sole vote to evict that week. ** Prank Week: 'Week 7 was a fake or "prank" eviction where no one was actually evicted from the house, and the week was reset. The standing HOH could win the following HOH competition, and the same competitions were played in Week 8 due to Prank Week being a reset. *** '''BB Prankster: '''During Prank Week, after the Veto Meeting, there was an anonymous competition that anyone could win, to be given the power of BB Prankster. The Prankster secretly nominated a 3rd houseguest on the block. However, it was pointless due to the main twist of the week. ** 'Double Eviction: In Week 10, 2 houseguests were evicted in another exciting edition of BB's most classic twist. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Critical Reception Bottom Line See Carson's Corner review here Though it will likely become the new "forgotten season," BBRL4 was a gameplay-driven fight between many great players that focused on bringing the hardest fighting people further in the game. This attitude created a season with remarkable strategy week after week. Review Scores Trivia